warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Shield
For the health class, see Shield (Health). Shields are invisible barriers that absorb incoming damage and protects the player from taking Health damage against enemy attacks. Unlike health, shields regenerate after three seconds of not taking damage, making them a naturally replenishing defense. All Warframes, except and , possess shields, whose values can be seen in the upper right of the player's UI as a blue number, with each Warframe possessing different amounts of maximum shields. Corpus units also make extensive use of shielding, along with certain bosses. When a player's shields are depleted, the player's HUD will briefly flash with blue and red lines, and the player will be surrounded by a red aura. A pulsing blue outline will envelop the player once shields begin to recharge. Certain attacks can still deal damage even through shielding however, like status effects that will make the player bleed and take health damage even if shields are present, and damage will simply bypass the player's shielding altogether. Shields also receive no damage mitigation from armor and are significantly less effective at absorbing damage as a result, especially for well-armored Warframes. On the other hand, their regeneration makes them more useful for frames with high potential maximum shields but below-average potential maximum health such as . Apart from their natural regeneration, shields can be replenished using certain Warframe powers like , and some units like Shield Ospreys can boost the maximum shields of other units within the vicinity, as well as remove the regeneration delay from taking damage. Effects |cold = 50|magnetic = 75|puncture = -20|radiation = -25|color = 228, 51%|width=100%}} - Proto Shield = |toxin = 25|magnetic = 75|puncture = -50|heat = -50|corrosive = -50|color = 238, 41%|width=100%}}}} Shields follow the Damage system – they are simply a special type of hit points that can take increased or reduced damage based on the type of incoming damage. What differentiates them from health, though, is their recharge mechanic. There are two types of shields. Shield Warframes, as well as most lower-level Corpus enemies, use shields of a type simply called Shield. Shield-type shields, generally known as "normal shields", take increased or decreased damage against certain damage types according to the nearby chart. damage completely ignores normal shields, dealing damage directly to the health points underneath. Proto Shield Proto Shields are used by certain tougher Corpus enemies and by any bosses that employ shielding. Proto shields take increased or decreased damage against certain damage types according to the nearby chart. damage completely ignores proto shields as well. Increasing Maximum Shields A Warframe's maximum shield value increases after every few ranks until rank 30 is reached. Beyond this, shields can only be enhanced by installing mods like or , or both if larger shield amounts are desired. A similar mod exists for Sentinels to increase their maximum shields: . Kubrows can instead be equipped with , which increases their shields by a value based off the Warframe's maximum shields. Missions may randomly have the cryogenic leakage hazard present, which reduces the maximum shield capacity of all Warframes by half. can be equipped in anticipation of this random possibility in order to reduce the loss of shields, but it is not recommended. RedirectionModU145.png|link=Redirection AugurAccordMod.png|link=Augur Accord VigorModU145.png|link=Vigor Primed Vigor.png|link=Primed Vigor CalculatedRedirectionMod.png|link=Calculated Redirection LinkShieldsMod.png|link=Link Shields Regaining Shields Natural Recharge Shields naturally recharge, but there is a 3-second recharge delay imposed whenever struck. Any incoming attacks within this timespan will reset the time needed to 3 seconds. Damage from proc effects like or do not reset the delay timer. The delay timer is only reduced by Gauss's Electrokinetic Battery passive and the mod, and only increased by , the latter two of which can only be used in Conclave matches. Shields recharge at 15 units per second, plus 5% of the Warframe's maximum shields: \text{Shield Recharge Rate} = 15 + 0.05(\text{Maximum Shields}) Note that because the recharge rate involves maximum shields, the shield recharge rate can be sped up by increasing maximum shield capacity. This shield recharge rate can be further boosted by and , which stack together as a multiplier to the original recharge rate. \text{Shield Recharge Rate} = (15 + 0.05(\text{Maximum Shields}))(1+\text{Mod Multiplier}) * With Fast Deflection at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 0.9. * With Fortitude at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 0.8. * With Vigilante Vigor at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 0.6. * With all three mods installed at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 2.3. FastDeflectionModU145.png|link=Fast Deflection VigilanteVigorMod.png|link=Vigilante Vigor AcceleratedDeflectionMod.png|link=Accelerated Deflection HastenedDeflectionMod.png|link=Hastened Deflection FortitudeModU145.png||link=Fortitude QuickCharge.png|link=Quick Charge Vitalsystemsbypass.png|link=Vital Systems Bypass Active Restoration In the event of persistent enemy fire, a Warframe's shields may be hit too frequently for the natural regeneration to activate. In such cases shields can be restored via several alternative methods as listed below: ;Items *Squad Shield Restore (Small) is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 140 shields at 35 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. *Squad Shield Restore (Medium) is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 400 shields at 100 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. *Squad Shield Restore (Large) is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 1200 shields at 300 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. *Shield Restore is a retired item (unavailable to acquire new ones, but still in the inventories of those who owned but never used them) that restores 150 shields. ;Abilities *Night 's restores shields of allied players per enemy killed while within the radius of the ability. * can restore the shields (and health) of all allied players and their companions within 50 meters (shown on the HUD as Tenno Affinity) with her ability. *With the ability augment, Trinity's pulses will restore shielding to other Tenno, provided the Tenno have full energy. * can replenish the shields of nearby allied players and companions, with the and abilities. * 's , when augmented with , confers shield to all friendly Tenno. The amount of shield restored is dependent upon the damage dealt by his ability. *Only in Conclave, Volt can equip to make restore 100 shields to allies which run through it. * 's increases the base shields of himself and nearby allies by 100% at max rank, affected by Ability Strength. * 's siphons enemy shields and armor to replenish her own shields. She can also use to replenish her allies' shields at the cost of her own. *The aura mod grants shields equal to 150% energy spent on abilities. The Augur set mods' bonus does the same thing, and stacks with Brief Respite for a total of +390% energy spent converted to shields. ;Arcanes * grants a flat rate in shield regeneration upon getting hit by enemies. * grants full shield recovery upon getting hit by enemies. ;Companions *A Warframe's Shields can be automatically replenished by a Sentinel equipped with the mod, which will instantly recharge shields to full capacity whenever the shields are completely depleted. There is a substantial cooldown period before it can restore depleted shields again. *The Sentinel mod will periodically grant rapid shield regeneration to the Sentinel's owner and all nearby allies, along with an increase in maximum shields. *The mod, exclusive to the Raksa Kubrow, works very much like the aforementioned Guardian ability. *The mod, exclusive to the Taxon Sentinel allows it to attack enemies with a 10m radius, 200 damage blast which restores its owner's shields by the amount of damage dealt. ;Other *Shield Ospreys that have been Mind Controlled by , raised by , or summoned as Guardian Eximus units (via Cephalon Suda offerings) grant a flat 200 point shield increase and constant shield regeneration to those within range. Guardian Eximus Ospreys will also release periodic pulses that grant instant shield recovery. *The Sequence Syndicate Effect from The Perrin Sequence restores 25% of the players max shields upon activation and increases the base shields by 50% for 30 seconds. Overshield Overshields are extra shield points on top of the normal maximum shielding, which are acquired through the use of active shield restoration items or abilities that would restore shields beyond the Warframe's maximum shield capacity. The player's shield counter changes from blue to purple while possessing overshields. Unlike normal shields, overshields do not regenerate, and instead stack on top of normal shielding, allowing even those with low maximum shield values to gain substantial shield defenses. Overshields have a maximum value of 1,200 (with the exception of who instead has 2,400 due to his Conviction Passive) and cannot be increased in any way, and will remain for as long as the Warframe's shields do not drop to its normal maximum capacity. Overshields can be obtained from: *Squad Shield Restores Small, Medium and Large * 's Mend * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's overshield pickups * 's and * 's effect * effect *Taxon's effect *Smeeta Kavat's *The Augur Mod Set Shield Gating Shield Gating is an effect that occurs when shields are fully depleted, which prevents any excess damage leaking into the health pool, and also grants a brief 3 second invulnerability. Shield Gating only resets when shields are allowed to fully replenish. This effect is exclusive to 's passive, Hildryn's tethered to allies, and Railjacks. Shield Reduction Equipping a Decaying Dragon Key reduces shields by 75%. During missions, this is indicated by a symbol to the left of the shield/health bar (shown on the right). In addition, the Cryogenic Leakage environment hazard reduces shields by 50%. Enemy Shield Amounts Each type of enemy has a base amount of maximum shielding, and this value (like for health and armor) increases by the level of that enemy. The scaling of enemy shields uses this formula: : Base Shields + ((Current Level Base Level) 0.0075 Base Shields)}} *'Current Level' is the actual level of the encountered enemy. *'Base Level' is the lowest level that the enemy can first appear. Elite Crewmen, for example, only appear in a mission if enemies are level 15+. *'Base Shields' is the value of shields the enemy has when at base level. Elite Crewmen have 200 shields at level 15. For example, the shield of a level 50 Elite Crewman is: : 200 + ((50 15) 0.0075 200) 2037.5}} es:Escudo fr:Bouclier Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Closed Beta